1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a motorized vehicle configured to removably support a modular structure such as a wheelchair, and more specifically, toward a motorized vehicle such as a motorized tricycle having spaced rear swing arms creating a space between the rear wheels of the vehicle and including at least one support between the rear wheels on which a modular structure such as a wheelchair can be mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often difficult for a handicapped person, especially a person confined to a wheelchair, to ride a motorcycle or motorized tricycle as a driver or passenger. Previous attempts to modify motorcycles for handicap access in some cases required a handicapped individual to lift himself out of his wheelchair into a sidecar or onto a platform next to the motorcycle. Other motorcycles had platforms for supporting a wheelchair but required someone in addition to the wheelchair user to help to roll or lift the wheelchair onto the platform. After the individual was seated on another seat or in the sidecar, the wheelchair had to be separately stowed or otherwise attached to the motorcycle. This could prove uncomfortable for the handicapped rider who could not fully enjoy a true rider experience. It would therefore be desirable to provide a motorized vehicle that can be ridden by a person in a wheelchair.